


All Hallows' Eve

by Fabrisse



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan wondered what the hell Spencer had been up to last night to come to work with black nail polish and the remains of black eye liner around his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by: n3_slashchat 
> 
> This is a story of mine that I found at Rounds of Kink that hadn't yet been posted here.

Reid was sipping his beer and wincing at the noise when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked the number, saw it was JJ, and wandered back toward the exit to speak with her.

"It will take me over an hour to get there. I have to stop at home to pick up my go bag." He listened for a moment and waved to Kevin and Garcia. 

Garcia carved a path through the dance floor trailing Kevin behind her. She grabbed Reid's phone. "JJ? Yeah, Kevin and I can drive him to the air strip. Fine. I'll tell him."

She hung up and turned to Reid. "JJ has to stop by the office for a few things. She'll pick up the bag you keep there and bring it to the plane. Time is of the essence."

The three of them walked to the faculty parking lot where she'd parked Esther and Reid and Kevin folded back the top. 

Reid climbed into the back seat and buckled up as Garcia began to pull out. "Tell me you have make-up remover?"   
***   
He was the last person to get on the plane, and he really hoped no one would notice.

That hope was dashed by the stunned look on Morgan's face. 

Rossi said, "So. Spencer. Is there anything you want to tell us."

"It's Halloween. Garcia and Kevin invited me to the Vampire Ball at Georgetown University. I think she just wanted my parking pass." Reid gave a wry smile. "I'm not sure why vampires need eyeliner and mascara, but Garcia insisted, for Kevin, too."

"What really depresses me is that I have that YSL eyeliner and it doesn't look as good on me. Your eyes pick up a green tinge with that shade." Emily answered his smile encouragingly.

He rolled his eyes. "At least I wiped off the lipstick."

Hotch and JJ shook their heads, and Reid winced.

Hotch said, "It's the matching nail polish that makes the look."

"Great." Reid looked beseechingly at JJ and Emily. "Does one of you have some eye make-up remover I can use."

"I swear, Bambi's eyes looked smaller than yours." JJ managed to keep from giggling. "I have some, but it could really be painful if you use it before getting your contacts out."

"My glasses are in my …" Reid noticed JJ shaking her head again. 

"They're by your computer at the office. I saw them, but I didn't think to pick them up. I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry about it."

"We're going straight to the crime scene when we land. After that, I've already told local law enforcement that we're going to our hotel to be in early tomorrow." Hotch, at least, seemed sympathetic. "It'll be nearly midnight on Halloween. I don't think they'll even notice."

The pilot cleared them to use electronic devices. 

"Set it up, and get Garcia on the screen. Let's work the case."  
***   
Just before they landed outside Salem, Hotch sat across from Reid. "My first year with SWAT, I ended up being called in from a Halloween party. I was in drag. Trust me, you're lucky you got away with just make-up. I changed so fast, I still had my pantyhose on under my kevlar."

Reid looked at him sympathetically. "I don't mind the teasing, but Morgan just keeps staring. He hasn't said a word to me."

"He's been calling you 'Pretty Boy' for how long? I think it shocked him to see how accurate a description it was."

"Great. Pretty. It's supposed to be a sign of intelligence." Reid's voice brightened at the thought. "What are the local LEOs going to think?"

"That the FBI dress code has really loosened up since Hoover's day."

Rossi overheard on his way to take a seat for landing. "Hell, they're more likely to think Hotch is in costume as an FBI agent than worry about a little nail polish."

***   
Hotel rooms were at a premium on Halloween in Salem, Massachusetts. They'd only been able to get four rooms for the six of them, though it was in a nice little bed and breakfast rather than a big hotel. Rossi and Hotch got the two individual rooms on the top floor that shared a bath. JJ and Emily took the shared room on the second floor, and Morgan and Reid got a shared room on the ground floor. The big first floor suite was occupied by a honeymooning couple according to the innkeeper, and the other second floor room had a couple of college girls up from Boston for the weekend.

They'd agreed to go over the case notes at breakfast so they could present the profile as soon as they hit the police station in the morning. If the unsub kept to his pattern, they had a good shot of catching him or her within the three day window between the abduction and the killing.

JJ dug some make-up remover out of her bag. "Here, Spence. Emily already said she'd share with me."

"Thanks. See you at six."

He headed for his room. Morgan had closed all the shutters and was sitting on one of the beds. 

Reid said, "Last chance to make a crack before I wash my face."

"I… You're really beautiful, man. I'd never thought of you like that before."

Reid processed what was said. He walked over to Morgan and knelt in front of him. "I really hope you don't kill me." 

He framed Morgan's face in his hands and pulled him down into a kiss. For a moment, he felt Morgan's back stiffen, like he was about to pull away, and then his friend relaxed into him. 

Reid broke the kiss by rocking back on his heels. He looked up at Morgan and was amused to see his lips darkened by the same stain he was wearing. "Tell me what you want. How do we do this?"

"Do?"

"Sex?"

Morgan's jaw dropped, and then he smiled. "I think we take it slow. And we don't start it on a case."

"Damn. Garcia promised me this outfit would get me laid tonight." Reid laughed as he said it.

Morgan took in the black suit and open necked white shirt. He looked into the large hazel eyes, made even larger by the liner surrounding them. "And if I didn't want to keep my job, you would."

Reid leaned in for another deep kiss. "Inspiration to finish the case quickly."

"You have no idea, Pretty Boy."


End file.
